Harry Potter, el heredero
by L.A.V.C
Summary: Existen momentos donde un pequeño cambio genera grandes cosas


**CAPITULO 1**

 **El Cambio**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre que vio al mundo crecer, prosperar y sufrir; específicamente hablando, sufrir el azote de dos de los más grandes señores oscuros del siglo. Gellert Grindewald y Lord Voldemort.

Geller Grindewald, existió el momento donde ambos compartieron ideas, sueños y motivaciones. Pero tras notar que la ambición e ira dominaba a Gellert y la muerte de su hermana Ariana, se dio cuenta que el plan que ambos en su tonta juventud querían llevar a cabo no estaba más que destinado al fracaso.

Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, es el mayor error de Albus. Un niño que solo conoció el miedo y odio por parte de los que conocía en ese orfanato. Albus puedo haber hecho más por Tom, pero segado por su paranoia no pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del niño cada vez que salía de Hogwarts hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ese error es lo que lo llevo a donde está ahora, en su oficina con un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Este niño no es otro que un Harry Potter de cinco años que dormía plácidamente.

Albus realmente esperaba que Petunia olvidara la envidia que tenia de su hermana por no tener magia en ella, pero tal parece que este no es el caso. Él es consiente que la barrera de sangre protegerá a Harry mientras que el viva con un miembro consanguíneo de parte de Lily. Sin embargo, él se niega a condenar a otro niño a sufrir maltrato en su infancia otra vez.

Por suerte se le ocurrió investigar la forma en que el pequeño Harry pudo sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y descubrió algo muy interesante.

La barrera utilizada para frenar la maldición asesina fue creada por la familia Potter, específicamente hablando, Invictus Potter el terror de la luz. Un mago cuyo pasado fue marcado por la muerte, se unió a Grindewald para poder proteger a su hermano menor Henry Potter, abuelo de James.

Invictus creo el hechizo/barrera " _ **semper vivere**_ " fue creada con el fin de contrarrestar a la maldición asesina y evitar que el ministerio pudiera usar este hechizo para frenar las fuerzas de Grindewald en Gran Bretaña, mas este tiene un precio a pagar. Como dice el dicho "una vida por otra"

Solo un Potter puede establecer esta barrera, lo que quiere decir que James fue quien estableció la barrera. Sin embargo el poder de Tom era tal que se podría decir que su maldición asesina puede matar a una persona más de una vez. Teniendo en cuenta esto Albus llego a la conclusión que no solo fue Lily la que dio su vida para que Harry viviera. James y Lily, ambos padres dieron la vida por su hijo.

Una vez descubrió esto, Albus sabía que podría sacar a Harry de dicho hogar y entregarlo a una familia mágica que se encentre relacionada con James. Pero a cual podría darlo, ni siquiera el conoce todo el árbol genealógico de los Potter.

Lo bueno es que Albus tiene una idea que puede funcionar.

" _ **revelare cognationes**_ " Este hechizo es uno de los más antiguos que se encuentran en la biblioteca de la familia Dumbledore, es capaz de revelar el linaje de un mago. Muy poca gente sabe que los magos nacidos de muggles en verdad provienen de familias pura sangre, solo que los puristas se niegan a aceptarlo.

Un destello brillo sobre el pequeño Harry antes de que este se dividiera en dos listas de familias una proveniente de la línea del padre y otra por parte de la madre.

" _ **rebellorum positiones hereditavit**_ " Otro hechizo formado por la familia Dumbledore con el cual se puede ver las familias que serán lideradas por el mago en el que se aplique.

Todos los nombres en las listas empezaron a brillar y desaparecer hasta dejar únicamente diez nombres.

"Quien lo diría joven Potter, aun tienes más sorpresas de los que esperaba" Dijo Albus ligeramente sorprendido "Creo que debemos iniciar tu educación cuanto antes"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **No poseo nada de la franquicia de Harry Potter.**

 **Agradezco que lean esta historia, es una idea que tuve recientemente. Agradezco cualquier crítica o sugerencia.**

 **Una pregunta a los fans de la saga. ¿Herpo "el loco" sigue vivo?**

 **Por favor comenten.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
